Welcome to Tornado Country
by lostcowgirl
Summary: Sometimes weather plays havoc with a romantic getaway. Matt & Kitty find shelter from an approaching tornado only to be trapped with two men in odd uniforms & devices in a cave. This is primarily a Gunsmoke story.
1. Chapter 1 Missed Opportunity

Chapter One – A Rare Opportunity for a Ride

"Matt, so far so good. Nobody's interrupted our breakfast. Is there anything stopping us from riding across the prairie like we planned?" Kitty asked, looking expectantly at her companion who wore his usual working attire.

"Nope. Chester can handle anything that might come up since no herds are expected today," the tall lawman replied to his beautiful redheaded companion, who was decked out in her fancy riding clothes.

Matt laid down the necessary coins as the couple exited Delmonico's. They strolled down the boardwalk toward Moss Grimmick's stable to collect his buckskin gelding and her black mare. The pair rode off toward the west so the sun would warm their backs while it was still cool enough to appreciate it rather than have it shine in their faces. As soon as they left the town behind the couple gave their mounts free rein, pulling them back to a fast walk after a mile. The sky was clear but the heat and humidity were already noticeable despite the relatively early hour - eight AM. That is, normal for a Kansas summer day.

The two riders had no precise plans or special destination except that by noon they would either turn toward home or find a shady fishing spot along the Arkansas River. If their luck held, they'd catch a catfish or a couple of trout or bass for their afternoon meal. Either way, they fully expected to be back before the Long Branch got busy enough for Bill Pence to need his partner's help keeping the saloon's customers happy or any cowboy, drifter or gambler was drunk enough to need Matt's attention. In the meantime his assistant would look after the town. People underestimated him. That impression stemmed from his stiff right leg, and periodically childish demeanor, but Chester could handle the run-of-the-mill drunks with ease.

Despite feeling relaxed as noon approached, an overall stiffness from being in the saddle for several hours set both to thinking about heading south toward a secluded shady spot along the river. However, before they could act on that thought and what would inevitably follow, the wind picked up considerably and the sky began to cloud over. The darkness deepened far too quickly for it to mean anything but an imminent storm approaching from the west. They turned their horses toward home, but it was doubtful they'd make it before the storm hit. Neither wished to be soaked to the skin, but the bad weather was coming on so fast the couple would be hard pressed to find a roof before being pelted with rain. The need for substantial shelter, and not just casual cover, became urgent when Matt's keen eyes spotted an even darker funnel moving toward them at the speed of a fast train.

"Kitty, head to your left," he shouted over the wind. "There's a cave about a quarter mile from here. I think we'll make it before that twister if we move fast enough!"

His female companion didn't hesitate. She'd lived on the prairie long enough to know they'd both die if a tornado found them out in the open. She galloped along with Matt toward the cave. They reached it just as the first walnut-sized hail stones began to fall along with the raindrops. She turned her head to see the tornado's growing funnel a mere half-mile away and seemingly heading right for them. Luckily the cave was large enough to hold both them and their horses and the dirt walls and roof were apparently well supported by stone. It seemed an ideal spot. Only a storm cellar could possibly be safer.

Wending their way deep enough into the cave to where the horses wouldn't be bothered by the noise of the storm, Matt and Kitty removed their saddles and loosely tied the reins to an outcropping of rock. Who knew how much destruction the tornado would cause to whatever farms and ranches were in its path. Providing aid was impossible until the storm passed. With the horses and supplies safely stowed and nothing but time on their hands they began exploring the cave. Later, they'd rest and enjoy each other's company before heading home.

The amount of light should have diminished the farther they went into the cave, but to their surprise it was just the opposite. Light beamed from a source farther along the path as if someone with an oil lamp or lantern had set up camp deeper within the cave. Matt was glad his revolver rested in the holster on his hip even if the hairs on the back of his neck weren't standing up to indicate immediate danger. Kitty was with him, so it was better to be cautious. He'd never forgive himself if she came to harm because he was insufficiently alert. The light grew sinister as his mind dwelt upon the possibilities. It could belong to some innocent soul who sought shelter before they did, but it could also be an outlaw hideout or animal den.

"Cowboy, if this were New Orleans, some wit would claim the light ahead was an invitation from the spirit world for us to get romantic," Kitty purred, breaking into his thoughts. "It's that odd sort of light."

"I don't know about beneficial spirits," Matt replied. "However, I agree whatever's ahead doesn't feel dangerous," he added to reassure himself as much as her while the light drew closer.

Despite what he said to reassure her, Matt pulled Kitty closer by tightening his hold on her waist as they ambled toward the mysterious light. They stopped to gaze at its approach, but a rumble from immediately behind them reached their ears drawing their attention away. The young man and his girl turned as one to see a portion of the ceiling come down blocking their return to the horses and the few supplies in their saddlebags, mostly what was needed to catch, clean and cook fish, and the water in their canteens. To make matters worse, because Kitty was slightly closer, the tumbling rocks and debris struck her left hand and wrist. She cried out in pain, hoping for a bad bruise rather than broken bones.

All thoughts of the strange light were forgotten. Kitty couldn't help but focus on her pain while Matt wondered how he could ease if not stop it. Both of them knew how to check for broken bones, yet they had nothing to serve as a splint. Only a strip from her petticoat to bind it and Matt's bandana for a sling to immobilize the injured wrist were available. At least they could console each other. Perhaps the approaching light meant there was another entrance. Maybe they wouldn't run out of air before being rescued.

Matt didn't want to leave Kitty sitting against the newly formed wall, but neither did he wish to make her walk while injured. Then again, he didn't want to cause them to face an untimely death because he failed to explore the possibility of another exit. Kitty, being the intrepid woman she was, made the decision for him.

"Matt Dillon, we'd best keep moving," she insisted. "I didn't survive long enough to own the Long Branch just so we could die in a cave! Let's find out who or what's behind that light."

They again, arms around each other's waists, moved toward the approaching light. Whatever it was, this was the only direction that offered any hope of survival.


	2. Chapter 2 Where and When Are We

Chapter Two – Where and When Are We?

Captain James Tiberius Kirk put his first officer Spock in charge of the bridge as soon as the USS Enterprise was in orbit above the planet Epsilon 5. He and Doctor McCoy would beam down to the Federation research station to see what else was needed besides the assistance of the ship's chief medical officer. All he knew was the outpost had been experiencing strange phenomena, including unexplained illnesses. If needed, he'd call on Spock to join them on the surface.

In the Enterprise transporter room it seemed a luminous tunnel rather than the transporter caused the captain and doctor to disappear. However, the two Starfleet officers beaming down to Epsilon 5 were not immediately aware of any malfunction or outside influence. They materialized on a planet, just not within site of the research station. Instead they emerged into a cave. Such gross errors were not to be tolerated on the best ship in the fleet. There would be hell to pay once Kirk got back to the ship. The newly assigned transporter tech must have totally botched the coordinates.

The captain tried several times to contact the facility's director, but received no response. Figuring it might be related to the anomalies Kirk decided on another tactic. Besides, once he and Bones emerged from the cave they might spot the complex. Those stationed there could supply transport if necessary. Still, he hoped the coordinates were only off by yards rather than miles.

"Bones, we'd better find an exit and then try to contact Sanders before he explodes. The man fumes if things don't go his way. I met him back at the Academy before he got fed up with all the mistakes students make and shipped out with a handpicked staff."

"I'm with you, Jim. I've had my own run-ins with Sanders."

Since they never knew if they'd have to work in the dark both the communicators and tricorders were furnished with a built-in source of illumination. The light emanating from the tunnel faded out five feet from its entrance. Thanks to having no means of determining the direction of the closest or possibly only exit Kirk picked a direction at random – the one heading directly away from the tunnel. It led them deeper into the cave before the path branched into several others that trailed off into the darkness. Instead of risking not being able to find their way back to the starting point they tried going at right angles in both directions from the tunnel. These passages didn't go nearly as far.

However, the passages went on long enough to give hope. Instead they led, despite at first promising diverging paths, to solid walls. There was only one direction remaining for them to try. Since sufficient time had passed Kirk thought it might be worthwhile to contact the ship rather than the research facility before moving on. Perhaps if he stood in the tunnel opening he'd be able to reach Scotty in Engineering.

"Kirk to Engineering," he said into his communicator.

"Scott, here Captain," came the immediate reply. "Is Doctor McCoy with you?"

"Yes. Lock onto us and beam us up. Who knows how long it will take to find an exit to the cave we materialized in."

"The transporter didn't send you to a cave. It was some unknown force, probably the same that's causing problems for Sanders and his staff. You'd best try to find a way out while I make sure we can actually retrieve you. Sanders isn't happy with the delay either as you can well imagine."

Kirk felt much better knowing that he could contact the Enterprise even if Scotty couldn't beam them up with any certainty at the moment. He and Bones would try the remaining direction – directly behind the tunnel, which opened into the center of a nearly circular room. If this last path didn't lead to the outside world, he and Bones would wait by the tunnel, or whatever it was, until Scotty sent word that the transporter was operational. They trod steadily forward until a thunderous noise that could only mean part of the cave ahead had collapsed brought them to a sudden halt.

Curiosity and hope soon brought both men out of their daze. They plodded toward the source of the now quiet din. Perhaps the passage ahead wasn't completely sealed off. Maybe there was an unaffected side passage that might lead to an exit.

"Jim, my eyes might be playing tricks on me, but I think there are humanoid-shaped shadows moving toward us."

"You just might be right, Bones. We'll soon find out," he added, pulling out his weapon. Phasers on stun."


	3. Chapter 3 Strangers Meet

Chapter 3 – Strangers Meet

The young couple from Dodge and whoever carried the sources of illumination moved steadily toward each other. Matt and Kitty knew whatever approached them must be human because no animals carried their own lights. Even knowing the bright concentrated beams couldn't be a reflection from some critter's eyes, it still could turn out whoever was walking toward them was a beast of prey waiting to pounce. Matt held his gun at the ready in case these were examples of the killers and spoilers he dealt with much too frequently.

Within minutes the four people were close enough to see each other clearly. They stopped dead, not because one man faced two others, all three with drawn weapons, but because of how strangely the two people opposite them were dressed. To Kirk and McCoy the couple's attire was out of an Old West scenario on the holodeck. For Matt and Kitty it was the fact the uniforms they wore and what they carried bore no resemblance to anything the couple had seen, even in catalogs. Matt was the first to speak.

"Hold it! I'm a United States Marshal. Drop your weapons," the lawman commanded, as he pushed Kitty behind him in case the men opposite insisted on a confrontation.

"Did I hear you right? You're a United States Marshal?" one of the two replied as both put their phasers away. "Where are we?" he added, not quite believing the thought that popped into his head.

"You and your partner are in a cave near Dodge City," a perplexed Matt replied as he decided they presented no immediate danger and holstered his Colt.

"Do you mean to say we're in Kansas?" Doctor McCoy blurted out, thinking the same inane thought as his friend and captain. "What year is it?" he added.

"1869," Kitty replied before Matt could.

With that, Kirk and McCoy understood why the couple facing them wore the clothes they did and why the man acted with authority. Somehow they'd been transported across time and space to the mid 19th century Midwestern United States. No wonder their communicators couldn't raise the research facility. The luminous tunnel must be a wormhole with the Enterprise in orbit at the other end and also in orbit above the planet. It's why the ship remained in contact with Sanders and the two of them. If the Starfleet officers and the man and woman found a way out of the cave Kirk and Spock might be cut off and wind up stuck on an earth where the only manmade objects that flew were balloons. However, if the two men from the future remained by the tunnel they could eventually return to their ship. Good for them, but not for the 19th century couple Kirk and McCoy just met. Those two would be trapped 500 years in the future or most probably asphyxiate in the cave.

"Before you ask why my friend wanted to know the year, it's because we've been exploring what's left of the frontier in all directions this side of the Missouri," Kirk interposed quickly. "We appreciate you giving us an anchor to help determine where and when we are. Oh, in case you're wondering, I'm Jim Kirk, originally from Iowa where my parents had a farm. My partner, as you call him, is Leonard McCoy. He hails from Georgia. Who are you?"

"I'm Matt Dillon," the tall lawman replied. "This is Kitty Russell. Before we go any farther, how did you get here?"

"We fell down a very strange rabbit hole. Have you read Lewis Carroll's **Alice in Wonderland**? It was published in England a few years ago," Kirk added upon seeing the blank looks on the faces of their new acquaintances. "Maybe it hasn't reached this part of the world yet," he added before going on to explain the reference.

Kirk referring to a story that turned a child's world upside down removed any lingering doubts about cooperating. All four people needed to return to the wider world if they wanted to keep on living. To do that, they had to cooperate. Thus, they soon agreed the way Matt and Kitty had entered was now blocked thanks to the whims of Mother Nature while the tunnel was too steep and offered no purchase for them to even attempt to climb it. They had to explore the paths that branched off from the farthest point so far explored by Kirk and McCoy.

The four people remained mostly silent as they moved toward the farthest point into the cave reached by the two strangers to Ford County. Though all were curious about their new companions Matt especially kept his questions to himself. Now was not the time. Upon reaching the point where the remaining passage to explore divided they came to a halt. They had only two lights and so would have to split up. Matt was reluctant to leave Kitty with either stranger, particularly the one who claimed to be a captain, while Kirk wasn't sure if he wanted to hand his communicator over to either person from what was to him the remote past of his home planet. If he had a choice it would be the beautiful young red-haired woman, but he had a hunch the lawman would strenuously object. McCoy broke the silence.

"Miss Russell, do you mind if I take a look at your injury? I'm known to many as Bones, derived from sawbones, but I'm a fully qualified doctor and surgeon."

"Please do, Doctor McCoy. Matt did the best he could, but as accomplished as he is, he comes up far short of our own town doctor," she replied with a grin.

Kirk frowned when his friend pulled out what the Dodge City couple would see as nothing more than a fancy saltshaker to assess the extent of the injury to Kitty's left hand. However, he also palpated her wrist, checked for swelling and had her move both hand and wrist in as many ways as she could before pronouncing the injury to be nothing more than a series of bad bruises. No bones appeared to be broken. He then told her to place her arm back in Matt's makeshift sling.

"So, you're a doctor," Matt sneered. "Where'd you get your medical degree? The same place you got hold of that saltshaker?"

I graduated medical school at Tulane University in New Orleans and yes, that's where I learned about the uses of this particular saltshaker, as you call it. The crew of the ship Jim and I are stationed on gave me the nickname Bones. It stuck. You're welcome to use it."

"Until recently I was captain of a Mississippi riverboat," Kirk added to quickly mitigate what his friend had inadvertently revealed. "Bones was ship's doctor. The owner is responsible for these strange uniforms we're wearing. Though odd looking, they're comfortable and durable so we kept them when we took extended leave. If you're going to call him Bones, call me Jim."

"Sure, if you call me Matt," the Dodge City peace officer replied. "We'll show you the town once we get outside."

"I'm Kitty to my friends. Showing you the town will start with drinks on me at my saloon," the redhead added.

Matt didn't trust Kirk to be alone with Kitty. He'd seen how the man ogled her. On the other hand, the man didn't seem the type to let somebody else take charge. The captain felt the same about the marshal. To avoid the standoff they sensed was coming Kitty and Bones took the left passage leaving Matt and Jim to head down the right hand one. Before getting out of earshot each pair agreed to travel up to 100 yards before returning to the branching off point to report their findings. Both paths ended at the same cross path. That one went on for a spell, but led to a dead end in both directions. They had no choice but to return to the area of the cave-in. It was their last possible means of escaping the cave into Ford County.

The four people reached the blocked exit. Kirk hoped his and Bone's phasers would have enough power to break through the wall of rock, but, like Matt, knew even working together they lacked the necessary firepower. He was convinced he'd have to gradually reveal more about his world because the only way out just might be what he now knew to be a wormhole. Being short of breath wasn't due to their attempt to dig themselves out by hand. They were running out of oxygen.


	4. Chapter 4 They're Late

Chapter 4 – They're Late

AN: As many of you have already heard life has interfered with posting this story. My husband of 38 years succumbed to cancer on 1/11/20. Dealing with that has taken up most of my time. However, I did finally get a chance to find solace in editing this crossover story. Here's the penultimate chapter.

Chester didn't wile away all, or even most, of his time napping or reading those dime novels he so loved until his boss returned with Miss Kitty. He redded up the jailhouse, kept a pot of coffee going on the stove and allowed Doc to buy him three meals and several beers. Now, with dusk, even allowing for the late sunset of summer, but a few hours away, he sat nursing his beer at a table in the Long Branch with Doc. Both men let the worry they'd been hiding show as they sipped their drinks, but only to each other. Matt and Kitty hadn't been seen by anyone since they rode off together. That was not long before Chester, who'd slept in, persuaded Doc, who also got a late start thanks to yet another Collier child entering the world the previous night, to treat him to breakfast.

Bill Pence, Kitty's partner, had expected her to relieve him at some point so he could take Laura Simmons to a romantic early supper at Delmonico's. Clem took over behind the bar, but the couple felt they had to cut their time alone short so as to be in the Long Branch well before the evening rush hit. An equally worried Bill joined Chester and Doc at their table while Laura went upstairs to change into her work clothes. It wasn't just them. Every Long Branch regular knew their marshal and Miss Kitty left before the storm brought all that rain and a devastating tornado. What they didn't know is if the lawman and the redheaded saloonkeeper got caught out in the open or were able to find a modicum of shelter in time. Were they blown away or buried under rubble? Were they hurt or did they survive? Nobody knew.

"Doc, I'm a thinkin' we'd best go lookin' fer 'em," Chester mused to the only physician for at least 100 miles around. "Help me git folks attention so we kin bring 'em the help they need or at least find out what's happened. I got an idea where they went."

"Everybody listen up!" Chester shouted once Doc got their attention. "Miss Kitty an' Mr. Dillon went out ridin' this mornin' I'm pretty sure in the direction of Christmas Grove. They ain't back yet. If ya want to join me an' Doc meet us with picks 'n' shovels 'n' rope 'n' anythin' else ya kin think of that'll help at Moss's. Doc 'n' I'll drive a wagon fer all the equipment and ta bring 'em back once we find 'em."

"Chester, if they're buried we might need dynamite to blast them out!" Clark Hudson, a mining engineer who'd been in Dodge a few months, shouted over the din as he raised his hands along with at least ten others. "I know just how much to use and where to place the charges so we don't make things worse."

A few volunteers dropped out during the 15 minutes it took to gather up everything that was needed and meet up at the livery. Some decided the effort was useless, especially since it was so late they might not find their remains if it got dark first, let alone find them alive. Other men's wives talked them out of it. Thus, the group was down to five when they actually started out – Chester, Doc, Hudson, and a couple of Emmett Bowers' riders who happened to be in town, Ed Clayton and Tom Brewster. The two cowhands figured the rescue posse was heading toward home anyhow so they might as well do what they could.

The storm left destruction from rain and wind in its path, but its aftermath produced the most magnificent rainbow Ford County had seen in years. The small rescue party rode westward toward the brilliant red of a setting sun that dispelled any despair they might feel concerning the fate of the two people who meant so much to the law abiding folks that made their home in and around Dodge City. The sunset, combined with the rainbow brought hope. Of course all the tracks were erased, so there were none to follow. Chester had been leading the group in the general direction he thought Matt and Kitty had ridden – toward a particularly peaceful spot that provided both seclusion and good fishing. Folks didn't always credit him, but the jailer had reckoned on just how far Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty might have gotten when the first signs of the coming storm appeared. He knew the only shelter from a tornado within a mile of where they were at that point was a deep cave.

"This way!" he shouted, playing his hunch. "If we're to find 'em alive they have to be at that big ol' cave up this wagon path headin' north."

Despite not necessarily believing Chester was right, but having no more promising alternative, the four men followed his lead. To their surprise, they found two unsaddled horses belonging to the missing couple contentedly munching on grass growing outside the mouth of the cave. This time Doc led the way because the others stopped to secure the large buckskin and smaller bay mare as well as the wagon and their own mounts. The physician found the provisions the couple had brought with them and the saddles a few yards into the cavern, but no sign of the man and woman. The others soon joined him as the doctor ventured farther inside.

The entire rescue party came to an abrupt halt at the newly formed wall blocking any further attempt to move deeper into the cave. They reckoned the noise from the cave-in probably caused the horses to pull themselves loose. The horses were free and the supplies were visible. Only the marshal and saloonkeeper were missing. It seems they'd reached a dead end, but Chester refused to give up. All signs pointed to Matt and Kitty making it safely to this cave. They just had to be alive behind that wall of rock.

"C'mon, let's git to diggin'!" he exhorted the men with him. "If we hear anythin' to give us hope, then Mr. Hudson can set the charges proper."


	5. Chapter 5 Bring Them Home

Chapter 5 – Bring Them Home

While the rescue party headed toward the cave that had provided shelter for Matt, Kitty and their horses, the couple sought an alternate exit with their two new acquaintances. Alas, all paths brought them back to the central cavern. The only possible escape routes were the sealed off entrance and the steep tunnel. Kirk was loath to reveal just what that tunnel really was – a wormhole to the future at a point far outside the solar system. However, he also knew it might be their only chance at survival. Once aboard the Enterprise the 19th century Earth couple could never return home. To their friends and acquaintances Matt Dillon and Kitty Russell would appear to have perished in the tornado though their bodies would never be found.

Kitty's injured hand and wrist hurt like the dickens. It had to be the pain causing her panting. The last thing she wanted the men around her to believe was that her difficulty breathing could possibly be proof women had less stamina than men. She'd been proving since she was a girl that she could succeed in a man's world – succeed so well that she went from saloon girl to half owner of the best saloon between the Missouri River and the Rockies. Whatever the reason, Kitty was the first to be affected by their dwindling air supply. In any case they all knew the lack of water on this side of the newly formed rock barrier was merely a secondary issue. They'd suffocate long before they'd die of thirst.

"Dillon, let's try breaking through before we attempt the steep tunnel Bones and I slid down," Kirk suggested as he inspected the rock wall separating them from the Kansas prairie. "It'll be an especially hard climb for someone with an injury. Even if we can't create a hole big enough for us to slip out, we might be able to create one that will let in fresh air. If we do manage more, we know your supplies and horses, and perhaps a rescue team, are on the other side."

"Makes sense, Kirk. "It sure beats doing nothing," Matt replied as he turned toward the front of the cave, putting his arm around Kitty's waist to offer some physical support.

The two self-proclaimed explorers followed his lead. Matt slowed his pace enough to allow Kitty to keep up without panting. Even so, they covered the 100 yards from the rear corridors to nowhere to the barrier between them and the outside world in a matter of minutes. Carefully guiding Kitty to a sitting position where the doctor soon sat by her, Matt joined Kirk in his survey of the wall of rock before them. The two natural leaders agreed that they might shoot a hole through the barrier with concentrated firepower from Matt's Colt and the strange weapons Kirk and Bones carried. The pistols shot a beam rather than a bullet. Matt decided what Kirk claimed was an experimental gun was much more powerful than a revolver. Thus, if anything could penetrate the wall of stone and rubble those weird firearms could. They might even be able to shore up the hole that was created.

Kitty watched as the marshal fired as rapidly as he could and the captain and his doctor friend trained a combined steady beam on what all three hoped was a weak spot. Their plan was to create an opening at a level that wouldn't require scaling the wall. The hope was the rubble from above would collapse onto both sides of the hole, thus making it larger. Matt Dillon used up all the bullets available to him while his companions drained their phasers to no avail. The wall was as solid as it was when the tornado raging above them caused the cave-in.

Discouraged by their lack of progress and declining air supply, Matt and Kitty headed toward the tunnel with the two strange sailors Captain Jim Kirk and purported ship's doctor Leonard McCoy. It appeared to be their last hope - a very slim one. Matt looked up into the tunnel, which upon close examination seemed insubstantial. Kirk tapped him on the shoulder.

"Marshal, you'll find what I'm about to tell you and Miss Russell hard to believe, but there's no point in holding back the truth anymore. What you're looking at isn't a vertical tunnel. It's a wormhole – a passage through time and space. I'll explain it further after I check some things," he said taking out another odd device that he flipped open before beginning to talk into it.

"Kirk to Enterprise. Are you able to beam us up?"

"Aye, Captain. Spock and I rigged the transporter to get past the subspace interference. The research team was beamed aboard a few minutes ago. It was a matter of changing our position relative to the planet and reversing the polarity. Though the distance is greater and cuts across time, it actually required less adjustment to align the transporter for time and distance. I can beam you up whenever you're ready."

"Give me a few minutes Scotty to prepare the two people in the cave with us. Kirk out."

Matt and Kitty stared at the man who called himself Jim Kirk. They'd have thought the man was crazed if it weren't for the fact he seemed to be in a conversation with a man from Scotland and his doctor friend was completely un-phased by what his captain and friend was doing. Their confusion clearly showed on their faces. Dr. McCoy, with a nod from Kirk, led the two Dodge City citizens a distance away where they could lean against solid rock.

"Jim and I are from 500 years in the future," the doctor began as the captain joined them. "That's the reason my instruments look strange and he can talk to the chief engineer aboard our ship at the other end of the wormhole."

"The Enterprise isn't a riverboat," Kirk said, taking over from McCoy. "It's built to explore the objects you see when you look into the night sky at speeds far greater than you can imagine. Wormholes like this exist throughout our universe. The fact that this one brought us to this cave in 1869 is mere chance. It means you have a choice to make. Either you let us bring you aboard our ship using technology that's far beyond 19th century science or the two of you can take a chance on being rescued before the air runs out. No matter what you decide Bones and I must return to our ship."

Matt and Kitty had no more than 15 minutes to make a choice. Hope a rescue party would arrive in time or believe what Kirk and Bones were telling them and live in the far future. It meant leaving the people of Dodge, especially Chester and Doc, who were as close as family, to wonder what became of them. All they knew for certain was with each minute that passed it was harder to breathe. A series of booms caused all four to turn toward the sound. Matt and Kitty began to walk toward it. Surprisingly Kirk and Bones held back.

"Marshal, from the sound a rescue team is responsible for the series of explosions," Kirk told them. "Bones and I will remain by the wormhole so I can keep in contact with my ship. It should only be a few moments until you're certain your friends have found you. If they take too long, you'll have to come with us. There's not much air left."

Matt knew Kirk was right. Kitty was leaning against him, close to fainting. He supported her as they headed toward the sound. What mattered was making sure Kitty survived whether due to a rescue party from Dodge breaking through in time or by following Kirk and Bones into the far future. He'd rather they remain in their own time. Even though it was a strain on her, he felt he couldn't leave Kitty behind. It wasn't that he didn't trust their strange companions - some instinct told him he could. His heart told him if they were going to live or die it should be together. Kirk and McCoy had their own lives to live.

For most of the time the four people were seeking a way out of the cave five men from Dodge were trying to find a way in. When the rescue party first arrived those closest to the newly formed interior wall thought they heard a whine and gunshots fired in rapid succession, but couldn't be sure. The ever optimistic Chester was certain the sounds meant Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty were alive. The jailer reasoned if they simply kept digging two of his closest friends would be found, hopefully not badly hurt. All he had to do was convince Clark Hudson to place the charges that only the mining engineer knew how to set properly. An hour had already passed. Time was running out. Hudson turned out to be willing. Clayton and Brewster were ready to leave for the Bowers ranch, but agreed to wait to see if blasting the barrier led to a rescue.

Clark Hudson was pleased with his effort. The explosion blew a hole in the rock wall nearly large enough to climb through from either side if either party could climb up to it and then get safely down on the opposite side. The rock around the newly formed hole wasn't crumbling into it, but Hudson immediately issued instructions for bracing it at the top and bottom. That required a couple of the men to volunteer to scale the rugged cliff they now faced. Meanwhile, the rescuers could feel satisfaction in the fact fresh air was flowing to the far side of the wall. Soon they had proof the effort wasn't for naught.

"We're here!" Matt yelled at the opening without revealing Kitty's injury or the presence of the two strangers. "Send down a rope unless you have a way to shore up this new wall enough for us to walk out."

"I'll ask Mr. Hudson if he can do that. Miss Kitty sure can't scale a wall, Mr. Dillon," Chester replied.

Instead of sending down a rope, the rescue party, following Hudson's instructions, created a ramp of rocks and timber on their side. It took long enough to enable Matt to walk back toward the tunnel Kirk had called a wormhole. The starship captain saw him.

"Don't bother coming closer. Now that the two of you have fresh air we'll return to our ship." With that he turned away from the marshal and stood closer to the Enterprise doctor. "Two to beam up, Scotty," he ordered, speaking into the same flip open device he used earlier to contact the man at the other end.

In a twinkling, the two men dematerialized before Matt could turn away. They had disappeared completely. By the time Matt returned to the barrier that kept him and Kitty from going home, Clayton and Brewster, the two men who rode for Bowers were rappelling down from the opening. Ed Clayton was almost to the cave floor while Tom Brewster was nearly halfway down. They turned so Tom could tie the rope he'd used to climb down onto yet another length of rope he'd slung over his shoulder. At the same time Ed tied his rope to Tom's. The two men then used the longer rope to slowly move timbers and rocks down from the opening. Soon Chester and Clark Hudson joined them. Only Doc remained on the far side.

Building from the bottom up, as Hudson had shown them, the three men and Matt soon had another ramp assembled. That's when Doc joined the no longer trapped couple. Doc immediately noticed Kitty's arm wrapped in a sling made from Matt's bandana. He insisted on having a look despite her protests. In the end he settled for a detailed checkup of her and Matt once they returned to town but only after the couple had a chance to clean up and sit down to a decent meal. He kept silent about his worries concerning how their ordeal had affected the two people who meant so much to him. No sign of the two strangely dressed men they claimed to have met or the tunnel the missing men claimed to have slid down existed.

Aboard the Starship Enterprise Captain James T Kirk sat in his quarters gazing at his computer screen. He was studying Matthew James Dillon and Kathleen Russell Dillon of Dodge City, Kansas. Both, particularly Marshal and then Judge Dillon had made their mark on life in their town and beyond. Much to the captain's surprise, when he turned his attention to their descendants, Kirk learned he was in a direct line to the couple. They were his ancestors. His branch of the family had migrated northeast from Kansas to take up farming and service to the cause of peace and justice in Iowa. Jim, like his father, had rendered that service by attending Star Fleet Academy to become a Starfleet officer.

At midnight Matt and Kitty, despite being tired from their misadventure, strolled to the edge of town to gaze at the stars. They wondered what became of the strange, somewhat insubstantial tunnel and the two men they met. They didn't know that once his captain and the ship's medical officer were safely beamed aboard, Commander Spock, under Kirk's orders, destroyed the wormhole. Though the marshal had seen Kirk and McCoy dematerialize, neither he nor Kitty could be sure two men from the future, who talked over strange devices to crewmembers across time and space, ever did or will exist. Perhaps the man who was raised on an Iowa farm, the Georgia doctor and everything associated with them were figments of their oxygen-starved imaginations. Only the material of the bandage on Kitty's bruised hand and wrist gave any hint of the reality of their encounter.

Doc observed during dinner at Delmonico's that her serious bone bruises were healing remarkably quickly under the strange bandage, fast enough that it was beyond the medical skills of the finest 19th century doctors. The three friends agreed that perhaps James T. Kirk and Leonard Bones McCoy really were visitors from the future.


End file.
